


the way to your heart

by orphan_account



Category: CIX, Silverboys - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, MalexMale, kpop, mature - Freeform, sexualtension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which byounggon has been in love with seunghun for the longest time ever, but doesn’t dare to confess. but the thing with seunghun is that you can only keep falling.





	the way to your heart

“Yah! Hyung, come back here! You’d better not eat that, give me back my cookie!” Seunghun whined, chasing Byounggon around the dorm.

“I promise I’ll just eat one bite!” Byounggon grinned cheekily, flashing his pretty dimples.

Seunghun glared at him. “The last time you said that, you ended up eating half the cookie.” 

As Byounggon turned away from him, Seunghun took advantage of the situation and dashed forward, sliding his arms around Byounggon’s waist in an attempt to get him to stop running.

That did the trick, because the moment Seunghun’s arms came into contact, Byounggon froze. “W-What are you doing, Hun?” He tried to ignore the way Seunghun’s delicious scent enveloped him, the way Seunghun’s fingers curled lightly against his sensitive skin.

“Getting back my cookie. Now will you hand it over, hyung?” Seunghun whispered, his breath unintentionally brushing on the back of Byounggon’s neck, sending delicious shivers down his back. Byounggon’s cheeks flushed a deep red, his heart beating erratically, the way it always did when Seunghun was near.

“I-uh... C-Could you let go of me first?” Byounggon stuttered as Seunghun wrapped his arms even tighter.

“What if I don’t want to?” Seunghun smirked, trailing his fingers over Byounggon’s loose shirt, sighing as they slid over Byounggon’s well defined muscles. “I think I quite like this position. Don’t you?” He joked, stifling a laugh as he felt Byounggon tense up beneath his fingers even further.

“Y-Yah, Kim Seunghun, quit playing around.” Byounggon’s cheeks reddened even further upon hearing Seunghun’s words. 

“Just turn around and give me my cookie and all will be fine. Not that I’m complaining about this position.” He teased, enjoying seeing how the tips of Byounggon’s ears started to turn red. 

Byounggon didn’t dare to move.

“Yonghee hyung! Byounggon hyung has a cookie in his hands!” Hyunsuk grinned as he entered the living room, eyes lighting up at the sight of the cookie. It was then did he realize their position. Seunghun, with his head resting on Byounggon’s back, arms wrapped tightly around Byounggon’s waist, Byounggon’s flushed face and trembling hands.

A smirk falling onto his lips, Hyunsuk stopped in his tracks. “Ah... I think I’ll just head back into my room and get Yonghee hyung to buy me a cookie instead. Have fun, hyungs!” He winked and turned around, leaving Byounggon helplessly trapped in Seunghun’s embrace.

Taking advantage of Hyunsuk’s interruption, Byounggon slid out of Seunghun’s warm embrace, shoving the cookie into Seunghun’s hand. Ignoring how his heart sank at the loss of contact, he ran to the bathroom in an attempt to hide his flaming cheeks from Seunghun.

Byounggon leaned against the sink, taking deep breaths to calm his heart down. Staring at his reddened cheeks in the mirror, Byounggon remembered how Seunghun’s arms felt around his waist, and sighed.

Kim Seunghun, the boy with the kindest heart and the prettiest smile, the boy he had been in love with since forever. Having trained together for years, he didn’t know when he started to catch feelings, he just knew that from one point onwards, he couldn’t be in close proximity to the boy without his heart thumping like mad, he couldn’t help but smile every time he saw the boy. They’d been through everything together, supporting each other along the way, and the last thing Byounggon wanted to do was ruin what they had with his stupid, one-sided feelings. 

Little did he know that the boy was still standing outside, cookie in hand and a grin on his face, heart thumping as wildly as the one inside the bathroom. He couldn’t believe he just did that and survived.

“Byounggon hyung, we’re going out for dinner, are you coming along too?” Yonghee asked as Jinyoung and Hyunsuk waited at the door. Seunghun was at the gym, and Byounggon was in his room writing songs.

“I’m meeting someone later on, so you all go ahead! I’ll settle dinner on my own with Seunghun.” He smiled, waving the kids off. “Take care of yourselves!”

Byounggon packed his things and started to get changed. Woong had asked him out for a round of drinks that night to catch up, since both of them had been so busy with promotions recently.

He was just pulling off his shirt when his door clicked open. “Hyung, where are the-“ Seunghun paused as he took in the scene before him. Byounggon swallowed, trying to fight the blush that threatened to show as Seunghun trailed his eyes over his body hungrily.

He coughed, breaking Seunghun out of his trance. “Y-Yah, stop staring. When did you come back?” Both boys blushed and avoided each other’s gaze.

“About ten minutes ago, I just took a shower and realized none of the other boys were home.” Seunghun replied. “Are we not having dinner with them?”

“Uh, Woong actually asked us both if we wanted to catch up over some drinks tonight.”

Seunghun’s eyes lit up at the mention of their friend. “Of course! We haven’t seen him in such a long time. Give me five minutes, I’ll go get changed and we can go.”

As he left the room, Byounggon sighed in relief. With the intensity Seunghun was staring at him with, he thought that his legs might give way anytime. Quickly getting changed, Byounggon grabbed his keys and headed outside to wait for Seunghun.

The duo sat at the table, an awkward tension in the air as they both tried to not think about what happened in the dorm just now. 

“Seunghun! Byounggon!” A cheery voice greeted them as Woong sat down. “I’ve missed you two!”

There was an audible sigh of relief as the blonde boy sat down, immediately breaking the tension with his cheery personality. 

“I’ve missed you too, Woongie hyung.” Seunghun grinned.

And so for the next few hours, they chatted and updated each other about their lives, downing drink over drink until Seunghun and Woong’s cheeks were flushed red from the alcohol. Byounggon only drank water, he didn’t wish to drink and drive and put their lives in danger. 

Despite being intoxicated, Woong noticed the small glances between the two, how they avoided each other’d gaze, how Byounggon unconsciously smiled whenever Seunghun laughed, how they both flinched when they accidentally touched. Woong fought back a knowing smile.

“Woongie hyung, do you want me to fetch you back to your dorm?” Byounggon offered as they were about to leave.

“Nah I’m good, Donghyun is coming to fetch me, he’s arriving soon. Take care of Seunghunnie, alright? He looks wasted.” Woong grinned.

“I will! Take care, hyung! Let’s meet up again soon.” Byounggon smiled and waved as Woong headed off.

Wrapping an arm cautiously around Seunghun’s waist, he supported him to the car.

“Byoungonnie hyung, are we home yet?” Seunghun mumbled, leaning against Byounggon’s strong figure.

“Almost, Hunnie. Are you feeling alright?” Byounggon asked, concerned. Seunghun nodded in return.

Byounggon helped Seunghun into the car carefully, before he got into the car. The first thing he did was reach over to help buckle Seunghun’s seatbelt.

In doing so, he couldn’t help but admire just how beautiful the said boy was. With his half-lidded eyes gazing at him, flushed cheeks, and his lips parted slightly, Byounggon couldn’t help but stare for a few moments longer.

“Hyung,” Seunghun murmured, breath fanning Byounggon’s face lightly due to their proximity. “You’re too handsome that it’s becoming too dangerous for my heart.”

Byounggon stilled, processing what Seunghun just said. His heart skipped a beat. “I’m thirsty, hyung.” Seunghun’s tongue darted out to wet his lips as he whined. Byounggon’s eyes automatically flickered to Seunghun’s glistening lips, and he couldn’t help but wonder if they were really as soft as they looked.

“Kiss me.” Seunghun breathed, staring at Byounggon with that same intensity he did before. “Kiss me, hyung.”

Byounggon swallowed, trying to fight back the temptation. Seunghun was drunk, he didn’t mean anything he said, and in no way should Byounggon be taking advantage of the situation.

Quickly buckling Seunghun’s seatbelt, he retreated back into his seat and turned the aircon colder, as suddenly the car seemed a lot hotter than it should be.

Calming his racing heart down, Byounggon drove them back to the dorms silently, trying to ignore the steady breaths of the boy he loved beside him.

The kids were sound asleep, Jinyoung having moved to sleep in Byounggon’s bed in Hyunsuk and Yonghee’s room as he didn’t want to sleep alone.

Opening the door to Seunghun and Jinyoung’s shared room as silently as possible, Byounggon guided Seunghun with a hand on his back as he swayed slightly.

“It’s so hot.” Seunghun complained as Byounggon steadied him. “It’s too hot.” He attempted to remove his shirt, but he ended up getting his arms stuck. “Help me, hyung, it’s too hot.” 

Without thinking, he reached over to help Seunghun with his shirt, laughing as the poor boy struggled to lift his shirt over his head. Seunghun’s shirt was flung to the ground.

Byounggon sucked in a deep breath. He forgot how often Seunghun worked out, and he now found himself drawn to the boy’s well defined abs, and his muscular chest. Byounggon quickly averted his eyes.

“Lie down first, alright? I’ll get you some water.” Byounggon was about to walk away when a hand grabbed his, pulling him back.

“What’s wrong, Hun?” He asked in concern, touching the back of his palm to Seunghun’s neck. “You’re really very hot. Are you feeling alright?”

Seunghun responded by wrapping his arms around Byounggon’s waist, pulling the older guy flush against him and burying his face in Byounggon’s chest.

Byounggon was startled, and stood there frozen as Seunghun caressed his back lightly. Seunghun sniffled.

Immediately, Byounggon cupped his cheek tenderly and raised Seunghun’s head to meet his eyes. “Why are you crying, Hun? What’s wrong?”

“Why don’t you like me? Am I not good enough for you?” Seunghun murmured, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, I just... thought you felt the same way.”

Byounggon’s heart clenched painfully. Had he made Seunghun feel that way? “Hun... you’re too good for me.” Using a finger, he gently wiped away Seunghun’s tears. “Why would you think that way?”

“I’m sorry, hyung. I shouldn’t feel this way about you, but I couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry. I won’t do this again.” Seunghun tried to turn away, but Byounggon held him tight.

“Look at me, Seunghun.” Seunghun couldn’t bring himself to look at him. Byounggon sighed and tilted Seunghun’s chin up. “I love you.”

“I know, it’s fine, you don’t have to-“ Seunghun paused. “Y-You what?”

“I love you, Kim Seunghun, and I have for a very long time.” Byounggon smiled, flashing the dimples that Seunghun loved so much.

“I-I love you too.” Seunghun laughed. “I can’t believe it. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was afraid, Hun, I didn’t want to ruin what we had. And... I was afraid you didn’t feel the same way.” Byounggon laughed sheepishly.

“Didn’t feel the same way? Seriously, hyung, do you think I go around teasing and hugging every guy I know?” Seunghun blushed. “I thought I made it obvious enough. Heck, I even asked you to kiss me.”

Reminded of their near-kiss in the car, Byounggon’s gaze fell to Seunghun’s soft lips, currently curved in a small pout as he stared up at Byounggon. His heart flipped at the sight of Seunghun’s pouty lips and his stomach clenched.

Seunghun blushed, noticing Byounggon’s intense stare. He unconsciously wet his lips once more, and his cheeks reddened further upon noticing Byounggon’s visible swallow.

He was about to say something but before he could, Byounggon captured his lips in a heart-stopping kiss. He was stunned for a moment, but soon met Byounggon’s lips with an equal intensity, curiously nibbling and sucking and biting.

Byounggon pulled Seunghun closer, his arms wandering, caressing his burning, shirtless body, feeling his toned and well-defined abs usually hidden from view. Seunghun let out an unconscious moan at his touch, breaking their kiss. “Off. Take off your shirt now.” Seunghun demanded.

Chuckling, Byounggon swiftly removed his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room before recapturing Seunghun’s lips. Byounggon sighed as Seunghun touched him, hands traveling up and down his toned back, leaving a burning trail in its wake. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Pulling Byounggon impossibly closer, their bodies flush against each other, Seunghun blushed when he felt Byounggon’s hardness pressed against him, and Byounggon, the same. He accidentally brushed against it, causing Byounggon to groan. “You need to stop moving so much, Hun, you’re torturing me like that.”

Seunghun reddened at Byounggon’s words and tried to stop moving. Byounggon kissed the crook of his neck, sucking and biting, kissing and licking, leaving a trail of purple bruises around collarbone. Seunghun’s moans grew louder as he started grinding against Byounggon, pushing him to the wall. “Someone’s needy.” Byounggon smirked.

“Shut up, hyung, it’s all because of you.” Seunghun tensed and let out an involuntary gasp at the unknown feeling of Byounggon’s palm against him. Byounggon switched their positions and pressed Seunghun against the wall.

“G-Gon...” He cried weakly as Byounggon palmed him through his pants, slowly unzipping his pants and easing him out. Wrapping his hand around his length, he stroked him gently, spreading his precum around the tip of his hardness, sending Seunghun squirming uncomfortably against the wall, seeking to relieve the tension that was building up inside of him. “Please...” He groaned as Byounggon began pumping him, sending Seunghun over the edge.

“You have to be quiet, Hun, the kids are next door. You don’t want them hearing this, do you?” Byounggon warned as he increased his pace. Seunghun bit down on his lips to prevent his cries of delight from escaping. 

“Gon... I-I can’t take this anymore I-“ With a last pump, Seunghun came all over their clothes, white hot liquid squirting onto Byounggon’s hands. “Fuck, hyung, that was fucking incredible.”

Byounggon smirked and walked over to the drawer fishing out a hand towel, before kneeling down and spreading Seunghun’s legs, gently cleaning him up. Seunghun reddened as he watched Byounggon carry out this intimate action. 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed, you must be drained.” Byounggon led him to the bed and turned away, leaving Seunghun confused.

“Gon... but you’re still...so hard” Seunghun whispered the ending shyly.

“I’ll just take a shower, I’ll be fine.” Byounggon winked. “Besides, I don’t think it’ll be a good idea to continue this tonight, i might wake the kids up with my noises with just the thought of you kneeling before me. Go to sleep, Hun. I’ll clean up and join you soon.”

Seunghun flushed, ducking his head under the covers, a small smile playing on his lips.


End file.
